Kindred Spirits
"Kindred Spirits" is the fortieth episode in the TV-series and the Season Two Finale of Danny Phantom. Danny meets his cousin Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom who possesses the same powers as he does. Unknown to him is that she's part of Vlad's plan to make a perfect clone of Danny himself! Episode Recap Vlad studies videos of Danny Phantom recorded from cameras he placed inside the weaponry/suit he gave Valerie months back and finds it is not possible to copy Danny completely unless he has his mid-morph transformation. Three containment chambers behind him open, each with three different ghosts: one wearing a bedsheet, one looking like a grey Hulk, and the other a small green blob. He sends them all to find Danny before ordering his computer, a program of Maddie, to insult Jack. Sam and Tucker are at a mini-golf course where Sam tries to hit the golf ball in the windmill but fails. As Tucker moves in for a score, he hits it 5 times only for it to go intangible every time, a small prank pulled by Danny. He appears late saying he vanquished the Ghost King, but he really just overslept, a gesture that annoys his friends who confess his recent treatment of the two is becoming more like sidekicks than friends. Danny apologizes at the same time the bedsheet ghost appears. He does battle, revealing the ghost behind the bedsheet, a skeleton with no waist-down. He tries to make Danny "change back", but Danny ends up blasting it away with a very powerful Ghost Ray, destroying the windmill course with it. He quickly flies away, leaving the manager to blame Sam and Tucker. Danny keeps apologizing over on his cellphone back in the Fenton household for leaving (stating he couldn't be seen in his state), but Tucker and Sam, who have to build the entire windmill golf course from scratch, are still angry at his abandonment. Entering his room, he meets a 12-year-old girl who claims to be his third cousin once removed, Danielle, lying on his bed reading his comic books. After getting her something to eat and discovering that she has many of the same interests as Danny, he still remains suspicious of her motives and background, so he tries to take her downstairs to tell his parents about her, but she stubbornly runs back into his room. Danny chases back after her, only to find her gone. He goes ghost and leaves outside only for the Hulk-Ghost to attack him. Danielle, or Dani for short, tells Danny she knows who he is and in a surprising twist of fate, she transforms into a ghost similar to that of Danny. They manage to melt the ghost by using Ghost Rays to blast a hole in the ghost. Danny afterwards quickly bombards her with questions, but she quickly fakes a faint to avoid questioning, causing Danny to take her back home. By next day, Sam and Tucker are not interested in on the revelation of Dani, still angry over yesterday. Dani afterwards phases through the table where Danny once again tries to ask her, but their ghost senses go off as the little green ghost comes in, destroying the cafeteria. Danny and Dani run after it, leaving Dash to blame the mess on Tucker and Sam to Mr. Lancer. Danny and Dani chase the ghost across Amity Park (in a bit of a race the two started), but Dani starts to lag, causing a confident Danny to run into Vlad. The older hybrid, more serious than ever, fights Danny. Evenly matched, Danny is knocked unconscious however from behind by Dani who shoots a Ghost Ray at his back, all part of a job masterminded by Vlad, her "daddy". Sam and Tucker, while taking out the garbage from the cafeteria, witness Vlad carrying Danny away with Dani following suit. When Lancer tells the two to return, they quickly fake an excuse causing an angry teacher as they run to the Fenton household. There Maddie picks up the phone when Lancer calls them about Sam and Tucker's behavior. The parents catch the two sneaking into the basement lab, taking the Specter Deflector as they ride the Specter Speeder to find Danny via the Booo-merang. At Vlad's cabin, Danny awakens in the Spectral Energy Neutralizer where, after another barrage of insults, Vlad reveals how he used his ghost powers to steal money and overshadow millionares (like Bill Gates) to become the rich man he is today, but confesses in the end how all he wanted was love. Dani, invisible above them, sees all this as Vlad shows Danny a containment chamber containing the "perfect half-ghost son" clone. The other ghosts Danny has fought, including Dani, were imperfect clones. Vlad afterwards (after placing Danny in a containment chamber) sends the small green ghost (which is actually a small, amorphous clone of Danny) to try and overshadow Danny to get him to transform, but he resists. The chamber overloads and Danny flies out. A frustrated Vlad then notices Dani who, heartbroken confronts and cries out if she, too is imperfect; the clone dissolving into ectoplasm only heightens her fear. Vlad lies to her that he needs Danny's DNA to stabilize hers. Believing his words, she sets out to find Danny whom she attacks, the latter trying hard to warn her not to or she will dissolve, as well as tell her that Vlad is not trying to save her but merely using her. She, however, refuses to believe him and knocks him out again. Danny wakes up in the containment chamber again once more with Vlad ordering Dani to overshadow Danny. A reluctant Dani is afraid the strain will be too much for her. Vlad continuously eggs her on until he harshly snaps at her hesitation. Knowing she was now being used the entire time, she releases Danny, both transform, and knock Vlad into the primary clone's chamber. There, Vlad watches in horror as his perfect clone slowly dissolves. With his most determined plan a failure, Vlad eyes Dani in a fit of pure rage, immediately trying to get revenge on her for the loss of his "son". Danny, however, steps in and unleashes his Ghostly Wail. Vlad is knocked back as well as all the devices used to make the clones, however a bitter Vlad immediately gets up and transforms again. Dani defends Danny despite her still unstabilized form. Luckily, she is saved when Vlad is suddenly hit in the head by the Boooo-merang and the Specter Speeder crashes into the building, slamming into him. Tucker quickly puts the Specter Deflecter on Vlad, and Dani punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Danny tightly hugs Sam and Tucker and thanks them numerous times for their help, promising to never take them for granted again. At FentonWorks, Sam and Tucker face potential punishment from the Fenton parents and Lancer until out of the blue, Maddie suddenly declares they don't need to call their parents and receive punishment; Lancer strangely agrees as well, then tells Jack they can always build another Specter Speeder which quckly reduces his anger and turns into excitement. Tucker and Sam later on, assume Danny overshadowed them from afar, but it was merely Dani who saved their hides. She flies off, promising they will meet again. Danny thanks Sam and Tucker again, much to their annoyance. Cast David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton, Hologram Jack Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton, Hologram Maddie Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer MArtin Mull as Vlad Masters/Plasmius S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter AnnaSophia Robb as Danielle Phantom Allusion * Title: Kindred spirits are two people who share a special bond and seem to understand each other completely. * The way Dani pretended to be Danny's cousin is similar to how Chibusa/Sailor Chibi Moon pretended to be Usagi/Sailor Moon's cousin in the anime Sailor Moon. Trivia * It is revealed in this episode that Danny has a blueprint of a space shuttle named "Explorer Hartman". * This is the 1st and only time that AnnaSophia Robb is featured as the voice of Danielle. * After this, Danielle dosen't appear until the episode D-Stabilized where she is voiced by Krista Swan. Category:episodes Category:Season Two Episodes